


Love Is Just Another Four Letter Word, But That Never Stopped Nobody

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adultery, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cheating, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Galra Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Light Angst, M/M, Size Kink, Table Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: This shouldn't be happening, this was just supposed to be a fun day of catching up, like friends do. It was never meant to happen like this, they had just planned on talking, maybe have dinner, not- not this. Shiro doesn't even know how they got into this position, Keith sitting on the dining table, thighs on either side of him as they share a heated kiss.





	Love Is Just Another Four Letter Word, But That Never Stopped Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Like Lovers Do, Hey Violet.

_This is wrong._  
  
This shouldn't be happening, this was just supposed to be a fun day of catching up, like friends do. It was never meant to happen like this, they had just planned on talking, maybe have dinner, not- not this. Shiro doesn't even know how they got into this position, Keith sitting on the dining table, thighs on either side of him as they share a heated kiss.  
  
_Why am I doing this?_  
  
Shiro doesn't understand- sure, they'd kissed once when they were still young and stupid, falling for each other because there was no one else to fall for in that God damned castle. He loves _Curtis_ not Keith- so why does licking into his mouth feel like a bottle exploding after having been shaken, inevitable, expected and oh so cathartic.  
  
_I... I don't want this- do I?_  
  
Hands on Keith's hips, the other's hands on his shoulders as he pushes forward until the smaller man's back lies flat on the table. He can stop this, nip it in the bud and act like it never happened, but the tingling in his fingertips and the coiling knot in his stomach has him caught in a web, unable to escape from the black widow that is Keith.  
  
" _Shiro_..."  
  
The sound of Keith's gruff voice and the feeling of his lips against his simultaneously causes a pit to appear in his stomach and make him harden in his jeans. He wants to stop, really, he does, he wants to push Keith away, he wants to put a stop to all of this, he wants everything to go back to the way it was, he wants- he wants-  
  
" _Keith_..."  
  
He wants Keith. Wants him more than he's ever wanted Curtis, in a way that the man he married could never make him want him. He _needs_ Keith and suddenly he realises he's made a terrible mistake because he's _always_ needed Keith, he just didn't realise until it was too late- as in, he has realised that now, but then again, it could just be the tent in his jeans talking.  
  
Keith wraps his legs around Shiro's waist, hooking his ankles as he does so. Shiro grinds his hips hard into Keith's ass, grunting at the friction it causes, so he does it again, chasing after the stimulation. Keith moans into his mouth and Shiro swallows it like a starving man. Keith moves his hips in time with Shiro's as best he can, a wet patch forming in the front of his boxers.   
  
Something about how wrong this is, how forbidden this is just serves to turn Shiro on even more. Bucking his hips into Keith's body while Curtis could walk in the front door and catch them any moment, the danger of it, like a knife held to his throat has his head spinning and cock leaking. Keith's nails drag down his back through his t-shirt until his fingers reach the waistband of his jeans and tugging on his belt loops. Shiro gets the message, using his mechanical hand to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling the front of them down along with his boxers. When his cock is freed, Keith breaks the kiss to look down between their bodies, eyes widening when he comes upon Shiro's dick, mouth watering.  
  
  
Keith meets his gaze, and for a moment the world stills. Shiro realises what is happening, realises what they're doing. His wedding ring feels like it's stifling him, his stomach hurts and his heart beats erratically. But then Keith is undoing and pulling down his own jeans and Shiro forget all about his inner dilemma. Keith kicks off his jeans until they're only hanging onto one of his legs, his boxers following. He wraps his legs around Shiro again, urging him to continue. Shiro kisses down Keith's neck, nipping and sucking a small mark just under his jaw as he guides the tip of his cock to Keith's soaking wet folds. Keith tightens his legs, pushing his hands under Shiro's t-shirt.  
  
Shiro begins to push in, the head barely breaching Keith's hole and he already feels _full_. Keith bites his lip, dragging his nails down Shiro's back, leaving angry red lines in his wake. His eyes meet with Shiro's and the older man startled slightly when he seesKeith's eyes glowing slightly yellow where they should be white. He shakes off the surprise quickly though, pushing in further. He is barely a third of the way in when Keith begins to tear up, so Shiro pauses.   
  
" _Keep going... Fuck_."  
  
Shiro follows orders and pushes in further, groaning at how _tight_ Keith is- it almost hurts when he clenches around him, but it just makes him growl, pushing in the rest of the way. Keith all but screams when he feels the tip of Shiro's cock breaching his cervix, a feeling so foreign but intoxicating that he can't help but wonder what it'll feel like when Shiro is slamming in and out of him. Keith breathes heavily, hair fanning around him on the table and plastered to his forehead with sweat. Shiro pants through his nose, lips pressed into a thin line as he tries to keep a level head, only Keith feels so good around his aching member that his psyche threatens to shatter, ready for his more animalistic side to take over and make him fuck Keith so good the poor man won't be walking right for the rest of the week.  
  
" _Fuck me, Shiro!_ "  
  
The urgency in Keith's voice has him pulling out until only the tip of his cock remains inside of Keith, then shoves back in so hard Keith bounces further up on the table. Keith //keens//, back arching, walls tightening, chest rising and falling unevenly as he gasps for breath. Shiro does it again with as much strength as he possibly can and Keith's response spurs him on, the scream and sob of sheer pleasure sounding like music to his ears.  
  
There is nothing in his mind other than Keith, the scent of him, the sounds he is making, the way he looks, all ruddy cheeks, tears streaming down them, lips red from biting and kissing, eyes half-lidded and illuminated. He commits it all to memory, the image akin to that of a priceless work of art, and he, a starving artist. He fucks Keith to the point where they can hear their skin slapping together like a deafening cacophony, the table threatening to break beneath them.  
  
Shiro brings his flesh hand to Keith's narrow waist, thumbs at his enlarged clit. He rubs circles into it roughly, almost painfully. Keith's legs jerk at every circle around his most sensitive part, head thrown back in pleasure. The sight is almost enough to make Shiro finish right there and then, his balls raising up and ready to climax, but grits his teeth and holds off for as long as he can.  
  
" _Where?_ " He manages between moans.  
  
"Inside me..."   
  
Keith's voice is rough from screaming Shiro's name, and the words are enough to have Shiro spilling inside Keith, against his better judgement. The feeling of being filled even further, the feeling of come dripping out of him and between his lower cheeks, onto the table has him coming as well. He scratches frantically at Shiro's back, threatening to draw blood as he comes with a shout of Shiro's name.  
  
The two pant for breath, sweaty foreheads pressed against each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Suddenly, there's the sound of a door sliding open, and before either of them can react, Curtis is walking through the door, startling when he comes upon the two in such a compromising position. He looks hurt, deeply. Then, a look of disgust flashes across his face, tears brimming in his eyes. He turns on his heel and walks back out of the door. His retreating back brings Shiro back to reality, and he feels like a monster, but some loud, sick part of him tells him not to care. He shuts his eyes and sighs.  
  
" _Fuck_."


End file.
